Ouranos
Greek Mythology Ouranus '(Ancient Greek ''Οὐρανός, Ouranos meaning "sky"), was the primal Greek god and is a personification of the sky. His equivalent in Roman mythology was Caelus. In Ancient Greek literature, Uranus, or '''Father Sky, was the son and husband of Gaia, Mother Earth. Uranus and Gaia were ancestors of most of the Greek gods, but no cult addressed directly to Uranus survived into Classical times, and Uranus does not appear among the usual themes of Greek painted pottery. Elemental Earth, Sky and Styx? (sister of Nyx) might be joined, however, in a solemn invocation in Homeric epic. In the Olympian creation myth, as Hesiod tells it in Theogony, Uranus came every night to cover the earth and mate with Gaia, but he hated the children she bore him. Hesiod named their first six sons and six daughters the Titans, the three one-hundred-armed giants the Hecatonchires, and the one-eyed giants the Cyclopes. Uranus imprisoned the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires out of disgust in Tartarus, deep within Earth, where they caused pain to Gaia. She shaped a great flint-bladed sickle and asked her sons to castrate Uranus. Only Cronus, youngest and most ambitious of the Titans, was willing: he ambushed his father and castrated him, casting the severed testicles into the sea and from the genitals in the sea came forth Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty. The Furies also came into being from Uranus' castration, they were created from the blood of the genitals, which depict thatlove and anger come from Man. God of War: Ascension Uranos would be much likely to appear in the upcoming game if he was the "father" of the Furies in the God of War myth, just like he was in the original mythology. But since the Furies weren't born from his blood in the series, but rather from a war that occured by the Primordials, this is much less likely to happen. He's still a character who can probably appear in the game, although with no strong connection to the Furies in the story. There is still no confirmation that he will appear physically in it, be mentioned or even appear in some notes through it, since he doesn't seem to be important to the story, but he's still a very important mythologic character who didn't appear in the previous games. His possible death in Ascension would be the reason to this, but he can also have been killed by Cronos in the God of War myth. God of War (Comics) Though never making an appearance in any of the games or the comic book itself; he is briefly mentioned by his son and one of the Hecatonchires, Gyges. The giant mentioned the aspect of how Uranus was repulsed by their ugliness and banished Gyges and his brothers to Tartarus, and claimed that the world is the birthright of those born to Uranus. Trivia *In mythology it was Chaos not Ouranos who gave life to the universe, although this could also mean that Chaos simply created the universe while Ouranos brought life to it. *Ouranos may be one of The Primordials in the opening of God of War: Ascension as there is a god with what seems to be a night sky for skin, when this being is punched by another Primordial, his blood runs into the ocean and The Furies are born. This is similar to what happened in Greek mythology. Gallery Ouranos Ascension.jpg|Ouranos (Left) in the beginning of God of War: Ascension, as one of the "Primordials". Related Pages *Gaia *Titans *Gyges Category:Characters Category:God of War (Comics) Category:Protogenoi Category:Titans Category:God of War Series Ouranos Ouranos